


Vengeance is as warm as blood

by Timebreaker



Series: Now we walk blood-stained streets [2]
Category: Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherhood of Justice, F/M, M/M, Teen Tyrants, crime syndicate, justice league - Freeform, several oc's - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timebreaker/pseuds/Timebreaker
Summary: El resentimiento es algo que crece y se alimenta a lo largo del tiempo. Mientras más años pasen, más profundo se vuelve y peor son sus repercusiones cuando se libera.Sangre será derramada, y alguien acabara en una tumba cuando se complete su venganza.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los Teen Tyrants pertenecen a los comics de Teen TitansGo! (sobre la serie animada original). Los nombres de criminales y héroes son canónicos de los comics de Dc.

**Belle Reve. Enero, 2017.**

 

Una de las prisiones más seguras del planeta. Creada por Alexander Luthor para contener a los individuos más peligrosos fuera de las cabeceras del caído Crime Syndicate. Eso incluía a los Hombres-Hechos, los meta-humanos criminales y demás.

El lugar estaba equipado con collares inhibidores, especialmente creados para mantener es dichos individuos contenidos sin la necesidad de celdas especialmente diseñadas. Sin embargo, para aquellos que requerían una forma diferente de contención, la prisión poseía una serie de subniveles especiales, con personal y recursos separados de la prisión principal.

Era en estos niveles que el guardia John Carter había estado trabajando desde hacía dos años, turnándose diariamente en la vigilancia de dos celdas en específico. Las prisioneras, encerradas allí desde el 2013, habían sido clasificadas como peligro de grado **S**. Casi al mismo nivel que Ultraman y Superwoman, únicamente clasificando más bajo debido a sus edades.

La rutina era sencilla: no se permitía contacto físico de ningún tipo, contacto con el mundo exterior estaba severamente limitado, la higiene y alimentación de las prisioneras era llevada a cabo por extremidades robóticas especializadas. Lo único que John Carter y su compañero, Walter Stewart debían hacer era asegurarse de manejar la maquinaria a las horas indicadas y evitar cualquier entrada no autorizada al cuarto de control. Y, en caso de emergencia, activar el cierre completo del subsuelo 4.

\- Otro maldito día en esta caja – John dejo escapar un suspiro largo tras escuchar a Walter quejarse a los diez minutos de iniciados sus turnos. El otro había estado trabajando en el lugar un año más que él, pero estaba significativamente descontento con su trabajo. – Vigilando a dos mocosas encadenadas. Nunca sucede nada interesante.

\- Por favor, no nos maldigas, Walter- pidió John mientras revisaba el inicio de la alimentación de su prisionera. No era algo en lo que le gustara pensar: bolsas de sangre preservadas en un refrigerador colocado tras una pared de cincuenta centímetros de grosor; cerca de un litro y medio cada día. No sabía de dónde venía exactamente toda esa sangre y prefería no saberlo. – Yo aprecio el hecho de que nada interesante suceda. Porque interesante, aquí, bien podría ser letal.

\- Oh, no seas tan supersticioso Carter – exclamó el mayor, mientras giraba el dial mediante el cual regulaba la radiación ultravioleta de la celda de la prisionera bajo su cargo. – Estas dejando que la mística rara de tú _carga_ te afecte la cabeza.

\- Por última vez, Walter. Estas runas y encantamientos fueron hechos específicamente para contenerla. No pueden afectar a nadie normal – John todavía recordaba el primer día que posó sus ojos en las marcas dentro y alrededor de la celda. Era como si en algún momento durante su camino por el largo pasillo desde el elevador le hubieran sacado de la realidad y lanzado dentro de un juego de fantasía.

\- Como digas… Rayos! Voy a la cafetería, olvide mi café de nuevo- John se volvió entonces a observar como su compañero se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía a la puerta electrónica de la derecha de la habitación.

\- Apresúrate. Waller vendrá en unos minutos para chequeo – le recordó mientras veía a Walter introducir el código de la puerta (único para cada uno de ellos y que cambiaba cada día, enviándose automáticamente a sus teléfonos cada mañana), antes de que saliera.

Marcus Waller era el jefe de seguridad a cargo de los subniveles de Belle Reve, miembro de Homeland Security Agencie. Más específicamente, era el Alcaide de la subdivisión dentro de Belle Reve, nombrado debido a la peligrosidad de los reclusos contenidos bajo tierra.  Reconocido por ser tan estricto y sin compasión como su madre, Amanda Waller: una leyenda entre las agencias de seguridad gubernamentales por revivir el programa de Task Force Z como un escuadrón de operaciones encubierto.

John había aprendido, en sus primeros minutos con el hombre, que obedecerle era más beneficioso que intentar contradecirle. Y, aun así, Walter insistía en tomar tiempo de su turno de trabajo para holgazanear, muchas veces inventando escusas como la del café. No era secreto entre el personal el hecho de que su compañero se había cansado de su puesto y buscaba acceder a otro fuera de Belle Reve.

Volviendo a concentrarse en la consola frente a él, se aseguró que la secuencia de alimentación se hubiera activado adecuadamente. Levantando su mirada, observó como la celda detrás del vidrio espejado se iluminaba más nítidamente.

Era una construcción bastante particular por el hecho de que se trataba de un cuarto de 25 m x 25m con paneles camuflados en las paredes blancas, a través de los cuales las extremidades robóticas se movían dentro y fuera del cuarto. Las runas rojas estaban grabadas en círculos concéntricos en el suelo y techo, acompañadas por grandes grabados en cada pared. En el extremo izquierdo (desde la perspectiva de John) se encontraba el área diseñada para el aseo personal de la prisionera. En el extremo derecho, desde una pared aparentemente sólida, se levantaba uno de dichos paneles para permitir la salida de una mesada que funcionaba como mesa, sobre la que reposaba una bandeja con una bolsa llena con un líquido rojo.

Desde la cama, la joven bajo su supervisión se movió finalmente de su posición recostada en las sábanas. Sin volverse a verle, se sentó con letargo en su lugar. Su cabello fucsia cayendo desordenado por encima de sus hombros hasta su espalda, ocultando su rostro. Las partes de su piel visibles por su uniforme eran casi tan pálidas como las paredes a su alrededor. En sus muñecas, antes ocultas de la vista de John por su cuerpo, se veían los grilletes de plata y cobre con las escrituras en un lenguaje que ya no se utilizaba.

Cuando John los había visto por primera vez había pensado que era algo inhumano… sin embargo, ella no era exactamente humana. Física o moralmente.

Sabiendo que ella se levantaría y caminaría hasta la bandeja por sí misma en unos minutos, John se levantó de su lugar y camino hasta el panel del lado opuesto del cuarto de control. La cafetería estaba a unos pocos minutos de allí, pero no era poco probable que Walter se hubiera quedando conversando con algunos de los chicos.

La celda de la que Stewart se encargaba era similar a la suya en cuanto tamaño, pero la acomodación de los objetos era un espejo de las suyas. La prisionera, en cierta forma, también era un reflejo de su encargada: se trataba de una joven de cabellos negros y piel dorada-anaranjada, alta y de condición física similar a la de una atleta profesional a pesar de no haber dejado su celda en años. En su cuello y manos se encontraban versiones mejoradas de los collares inhibidores, lo suficientemente poderosos para suprimir sus habilidades sin matarla en proceso.

Asegurándose de que iba a tocar las teclas correctas, comenzó el proceso por el cual una comida especialmente creada para ella accedería a la habitación mientras el sistema encargado de suministrarle luz UV mantuviera el nivel constantemente bajo.

El panel de la puerta comenzó a sonar con la introducción del código. Suponiendo que su compañero había regresado finalmente, John Carter no se preocupó en volverse a verle mientras regresaba a su puesto.

Nunca vio la figura que se abalanzó sobre él, enviándolo contra la pared opuesta con fuerza.

Yaciendo en el suelo, al borde de la inconsciencia, lo último que vio fue una figura de negro con garras derramando sangre sobre el suelo.

 

* * *

 

 

Ignorando al sujeto inconsciente en el suelo, él dirigió su mirada a las celdas a su vista. Decidiéndose por la celda con las runas, saco el dispositivo del compartimiento de su Cinturón y lo coloco sobre el panel de control, ignorando la sangre de las cuchillas de su garra que ahora manchaban el costado de su traje. Era únicamente una mancha más entre las que ya se encontraban en la tela negra gracias a su camino hacia allí.

La chica al otro lado de la ventana se encontraba parada frente a una mesa sosteniendo una bolsa de sangre a la que parecía querer destruir con su mirada. Sin embargo, todas esas cosas a su alrededor y en sus muñecas se lo impedían. Tanto tiempo apartada de sus poderes debía de haberla dejado completamente frustrada.

Todo el panel se ilumino esporádicamente mientras el programa ingresaba en el sistema y eliminaba las medidas de seguridad. Ubicando el control del micrófono entre todos los botones, se inclinó sobre el con una sonrisa ladina.

\- Estoy seguro de que esa cosa no es saludable para ti - observó como la pelirosa levantaba la mirada sorprendida, observando a su alrededor por la fuente de la voz, sin reconocimiento en su mirada. No la culpaba, habían pasado años desde que se vieron por última vez… y aun en el encierro continuaba tan hermosa como antes. - Esa sangre artificial te ha quitado el color de tu rostro.

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó ella como respuesta. La bolsa quedo abandonada en la bandeja mientras ella caminaba hasta el centro de la habitación. Sus hermosos ojos magenta escanearon cada rincón de la caja en la estaba.

\- Vamos _pajarito_ , me rompes el corazón. No te culpo por no reconocerme, ha pasado un tiempo después de todo – comentó burlonamente, colocando su mano sobre su corazón a pesar de saber que ella no lo vería, cubriendo al ave roja que se alzaba orgullosamente cubierta de sangre. Sus garras brillando bajos las luces artificiales. - A tu derecha, amor.

Esa pareció ser la palabra mágica.

\- **_Red Robin_** – a pesar de ser un susurro, los micrófonos dentro de la celda captaron claramente la sorpresa e incredulidad en su voz. Estas emociones, sin embargo, fueron prontamente reemplazadas por una sonrisa de genuina alegría. Una sonrisa que él realmente había extrañado. - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, _petirrojo_?

\- Las cosas se complicaron demasiado rápido. Y solo para que sepas, voy por el nombre de “ ** _Talon_** ” estos días – tendrían tiempo para aclarar las cosas más tarde, en esos momentos el sistema daba la señal de que los controles le pertenecían. - Por ahora, será mejor que salgas de esa jaula y estires un poco tus alas, amor. Dejé un pequeño bocadillo para ti en la puerta.

La puerta se reveló al lado de la mesa, completamente camuflada y resguardada por las runas. Con una de las palabras rota debido a ello, el sello en la celda se había levantado. Todavía hacía falta deshacerse de los grilletes, pero ese sería el siguiente paso; luego de ella recuperara algo de su fuerza. Viéndola salir, tomó el dispositivo y camino hacia el otro panel, pateando la silla fuera de su camino.

Recién entonces repitió el mismo proceso con la otra prisionera.

\- Hora de levantarse y brillar, Rayo de Luz – cantó en el micrófono mientras aumentaba los niveles de radiación UV.

Dentro de la celda (que decididamente era menos llamativa que la de su pájaro rojo), la pelinegra levantó la mirada de su comida, con su boca llena con lo que sea que esos idiotas del gobierno le dieran y observó a su alrededor. Tirando lo que quedaba al suelo, la tamaraneana limpio sus labios con el reverso de su mano. Sus labios apretados en señal de molestia.

\- Ya era hora. Se tardaron demasiado – comentó la extraterrestre, al tiempo que los aparatos inhibidores caían al suelo tras desactivarse. Por supuesto que ella sabría reconocer su voz después de tanto tiempo; los tamaranianos tenían una forma de recordar cosas demasiado extrañas para que los humanos la comprendiera. - Me estaba hartando de este lugar.

\- Disculpa la tardanza **_Blackfire_** , pero encontrarlas fue más difícil de lo que crees – aclaró molesto por la queja de su compañera de equipo. - Espera a que la puerta se abra. Hay una alarma silenciosa en ella, en caso de que desees arrancarla de su lugar.

La de ojos violetas se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a disfrutar de la radiación que se le había sido negada durante tanto tiempo.

Talon simplemente la ignoró y procedió a revisar las cámaras de seguridad y los sistemas de alarmas. Según la información que había conseguido, alguien interesante iba a darse un paseo por allí y él preferiría evitar una confrontación en estos momentos, que sus acompañantes estaban débiles. Él era el mejor en lo que hacía; había sido entrenado por el mejor. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que el desequilibrio creado por la Justice League y the Brotherhood of Justice no lo había complicado todo. La policía, la milicia y la Interpol se habían puesto a trabajar doble turno alrededor del planeta, tirando abajo cada recurso perteneciente al Crime Syndicate. Por supuesto que no perdieron tiempo en destrozar todo lo que los Teen Tyrants había creado en Jump City con la ayuda de la BJ.

Casi todas las conexiones en el bajo mundo y en los niveles gubernamentales se volvieron imposibles de alcanzar o fueron completamente eliminados por las autoridades. Así que obtener información había sido un dolor de cabeza (del tipo que puede romper el cráneo de alguien).

Abriendo la puerta de la celda, tomó el aparato y volvió a guardarlo en su lugar. No pensaba dejarle a Alexander el trabajo de averiguar como su “sistema infalible” había fallado sencillo. Tendría tiempo de aplastar su ego luego. El pasillo por el que había llegado continuaba tan vacío como lo había dejado, exceptuando los cuerpos de los guardias que había tenido que despachar para llegar a la sala de control. Desde su derecha, una hermosa visión de fucsia y rojo se hizo presente, dejando huellas sangrientas con sus pies descalzos; sus largos cabellos ligeramente desordenados, con algunas de sus puntas manchadas de rojos; sus labios carmesís de manera similar que su mentón. Realmente fue una buena idea dejar a ese idiota al que le robo el código vivo frente a su puerta.

Preciosos ojos magenta se posaron en él y su corazón se aceleró de la misma forma que lo haría frente a una cacería. Una sonrisa ladina adorno sus labios cuando Talon se acerco a ella. Decir que nunca se había enamorado sería una exageración, después de todo si se había sentido atraído a un buen número de mujeres. Pero jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte como lo que sentía por Raquel. (Al inicio supuso que ella había jugado con su mente; dudo de cada uno de sus pensamientos y de las técnicas que _el bastardo_ le había enseñado para protegerse de telépatas). Ella le complementaba, en cada nivel en el que podía pensar; aun cuando no podía estar seguro de que ella sintiera lo mismo. Era una apuesta, y él estaba listo para jugar lo necesario para ganar.

\- Te vez tan preciosa como un rubí, _mi pajarito_ – manos pálidas se alzaron a acariciar su rostro mientras la distancia entre sus cuerpos disminuía. Sus garras se ciñeron a la cintura de la más baja, eliminando los pocos centímetros que quedaban. Por esto recibió una sonrisa coqueta con la más sutil aparición de colmillos tan blancos como el marfil.

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo, _petirrojo_ – Raquel comenzó a acercar su rostro al suyo; el aroma a sangre recién derramada tan fuerte como esperaba. – Espero que no hayas tenido demasiada diversión sin mí, _Rick._

\- Jamás me atrevería, amor – y, en verdad, ¿qué sentido tenía cortarle la garganta a alguien sin nadie a tu lado con quien burlarse de ello?

El beso era todo lo que había esperado. El fuerte sabor del cobre no podía ocultar esa esencia que única y puntualmente ella; que era pecado y deseo por lo prohibido. Que encendía algo en su interior, atravesando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Si estuvieran en un lugar mejor _predispuesto,_ quizás llevarían las cosas al siguiente nivel (aunque eso no evitaba que la idea quedara anotada en una parte de su mente para otro momento).

\- Ugh! No pueden guardar sus muestras de afecto para después. Me causan nauseas. – la voz disgustada de Blackfire se hizo oír a sus espaldas, haciéndoles romper el beso antes de lo que querían. Volviéndose a verla fue que Talon notó cuan largo había crecido su cabello, o cuan poco había cambiado su fisonomía. – Y prefiero estar en mi mejor forma para cuando atrape a **_Gemini_** y la incinere molécula por molécula.

Dejando ir de su cintura, ambos se apartaron ligeramente.

\- Esa es una idea en la que estoy más que de acuerdo – comentó Red Raven mientras limpiaba sus labios con su antebrazo, notando la presencia de los grilletes en su muñeca y frunciendo su ceño ante ellos. Sus siguientes palabras destilaban veneno -La próxima vez que encuentre a **_Psimon_** , no solo alterare su mente, voy a _destrozarla_ por completo.

Y Talon realmente esperaba poder estar presente cuando eso sucediera.

No tuvo, sin embargo, mucho tiempo para imaginar el escenario en el cual su pajarito cumplía con su venganza debido a que una bala se incrusto en la pared a unos centímetros de su cabeza.

El invitado especial había llegado al final.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las cursivas en la ultima parte representan palabras en español en alguien hablando en ingles.

 

**Belle Reve, Enero 2017.**

 

Marcus Waller no era como su madre. No creía que la vida de un criminal era dispensable de la misma manera en que lo hacia su madre. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no estuviera listo para volarle la cabeza a uno cuando invadía la institución bajo su supervisión.

 Por lo que al ver a uno de sus guardias desangrándose en el suelo al abrirse el elevador, durante una inspección de rutina en la que le acompañaba su segundo al mando y un pequeño grupo armado, no dudo en sacar su pistola e iniciar el protocoló de cierre del subnivel 4.

Como tampoco dudo en disparar al momento de ver a la figura de negro y rojo en la entrada de la sala de control, con _ambas_ prisioneras a su lado.

Antes de que pudiera volver a apretar el gatillo, una esfera de luz azulada* surco el espacio entre ambos grupos dando de lleno contra la esquina del pasillo, derritiéndolo en el proceso. Algunos de sus hombres parecieron asustarse frente a esto; cosa que no le extraño. Sin importar que tan entrenados estuvieran, ninguno de ellos se había enfrentado a una Tamaraneana en la vida real.

\- Devuelvan el fuego. Ustedes tres rodeen por el pasillo suroeste, y ustedes, vayan por el pasillo este. Rodéenlos, de inmediato – ordenó con voz firme antes de arrodillarse y asomarse sobre la esquina y continuar disparando a las ráfagas azules que no dejaban de llover sobre ellos, ahora acompañadas por cuchillas de una forma bastante peculiar. – Talon… debí imaginármelo.

Si había alguien en el planeta lo suficientemente dañado como para querer liberar a esas dos psicópatas, ese debía de ser el primer aprendiz de Owlman. No había mucha información sobre el sujeto, sin embargo, había más de una veintena de crímenes atribuidos a él. Y por la evidencia fotográfica, él no debía de estar ni siquiera en sus veintes.

Disparando hasta vaciar el cartucho, Waller estaba listo para recargar cuando una bomba de humo explotó a unos metros de ellos.

\- ¡Máscaras! – grito el comando al momento en que vio el pasillo llenarse del humo rojo. Era poco sabido, pero una de las tácticas del búho para deshacerse de grupo de enemigos grandes era el uso de narcóticos y venenos transmitidos por la vía respiratoria. Las imágenes recopiladas de los efectos eran, simplemente horribles. Y lo que era peor, las víctimas habían sentido cada segundo de ello.

Sus hombres, al menos, estaban lo suficientemente bien entrenados como para obedecer sus órdenes al segundo. Antes de que la capa de gas se disipara, pudo escuchar gritos al final del pasillo… ¡sus hombres!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cargo por el pasillo con la pistola en mano, solo para encontrarse el otro extremo vacío. A su izquierda, yacían tres de sus hombres, y a la derecha… había una carnicería.

\- ¡Van hacia el pasillo noreste! ¡Se dirigen a la salida de emergencia! – anunció a sus hombres. Tocando el comunicador oculto en su oído derecho, comenzó a dar órdenes al resto de los subniveles. - ¡Cierren inmediatamente todos los niveles! ¡Blackfire, Red Raven y Talon han roto cautiverio y se dirigen hacia el exterior! ¡Inicien contención! Tienen mi permiso para usar fuerza letal.

Asegurándose que su segundo al mando iniciara la atención medica necesaria a los sobrevivientes, tomo una de las armas de mayor calibre a mano junto a un nuevo cartucho de balas y comenzó la persecución. Aun estando tan rezagado, Waller confiaba que los años de confinamiento hubieran dejado a las prisioneras lo suficientemente débiles para que, combinado con el grosor de las puertas, los retrasara lo suficiente.

Muchos pensaban que solo por poseer un puesto ejecutivo, o de liderazgo, Marcus Waller dependía únicamente de su posición y el poder que esta le daba. Pocos conocían cuan duro era el entrenamiento al que se había sometido durante años desde su adolescencia: con tal de hacerle frente a seres con poderes más allá del alcance humano, uno tenia que empujar los limites de los humanos eran capaces de hacer. Constantemente.

Por lo que subir los múltiples juegos de escaleras ni siquiera logro acelerarle la respiración.

En medio de pasar por el Subnivel 3, una explosión hizo sacudir toda la escalera desde el nivel superior. Fuego escapando la entrada, imposibilitándole el paso. Apretando los dientes, procedió entonces a subir al Subnivel 1, justo cuando su comunicador se activó.

\- _¡Señor, aquí el escuadrón 7-B! Hemos acorralado a los fugitivos en la parte noroeste del Subnivel 1. Temo que- -_ la transmisión se cortó repentinamente, dejando a su paso solo estática.

Apretando el paso con todas sus fuerzas, llegó al penúltimo subnivel en cuestión de minutos; ingresando precipitadamente por sus pasillos. Los rastros de la destrucción de Tyrants a cada paso que tomaba.

Un grito a su derecha y el sonido de las balas.

Llegó justo a tiempo para ver como una mano de energía rojo oscuro ceñía una de las armas, arrancándola de las manos de su usuario solo para golpearlo en la cabeza con ella antes de destrozarla. Disculpándose en silencio con los soldados caídos, paso de largo y se colocó en la línea de fuego, resguardándose por un pedazo de pared que había sido arrancado.

Al otro lado podía ver la pared de energía creada por Red Raven, de la que cada tanto se creaba un orifico para permitir a los rayos de Blackfire responder a las balas. No fallo en ver que Talon no se encontraba en la vanguardia; por lo que debía de estar ocupado intentado anular el sistema, para sobrescribir el protocolo y obtener el acceso al elevador de carga. La única salida directa del lugar.

No había forma que Waller permitiera que eso sucediera.

Recogiendo una de las granadas de luz del cinturón de uno de los caídos, se preparó, apuntó y esperó… Con los ojos firmes en su meta, calculo eficientemente el momento perfecto. Una abertura en particular, lo suficientemente grande como dejar salir una “Darkbolt” de mayor tamaño. Sin dudarlo, arrojó la granada antes de dejar salir la advertencia para su equipo.

Como supuso, las fugitivas no se lo esperaban.

Ambas se vieron obligadas a dejar sus ataques y defensas, revelando la figura de Talon uno pocos meros detrás de ellas, inclinado sobre el panel de control. No era un blanco sencillo, pero Marcus los había tenido peores.

Apuntó y disparo.

La exclamación de dolor del pelinegro reverberó por el pasillo.

\- ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Abran fuego! – ordenó al ver que sus hombres no reaccionaban como se suponía.

Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde.

Red Raven reaccionó primero, arrancando las puertas del elevador y lanzándolas hacia ellos, solo para tomar a su compañero y salir de allí por el ducto junto a Blackfire. Todo en unos pocos segundos. Y antes de que pudiera acercarse a revisar, una nueva explosión se escuchó por el ducto, seguido de una fuerte nube de humo.

\- _Señor, aquí Jacobson. Tenemos a sobrevivientes aquí en necesidad urgente de asistencia médica –_ la voz de su segundo al mando se hizo oír por su comunicador.

\- Aquí Waller. Enviaremos ayuda en breve – cambiando el canal procedió a hablar. – Este es Waller. Envíen atención médica a todos los subsuelos inmediatamente. Y comiencen un contacto con la Presidente, díganle que es urgente.

 

* * *

 

 

**La Casa Blanca, Washington Dc. Enero 2017.**

 

Esta enorme construcción blanca rodeada por jardines verdes era la cabecera de poder del Estado, y había sido el hogar de la familia Wilson por casi siete años. Primero por la asunción de Slade Wilson a la Presidencia durante el reinado activo del Crime Syndicate (que le costó la vida de su esposa y casi la de su hija) y a través de su caída; ahora por la elección de su hija, Rose Wilson, como presidenta unos dos años antes.

Con su política de cero tolerancias hacia los super- criminales y a las organizaciones criminales conformadas por super- individuos había ganado las elecciones presidenciales con una aplastante mayoría. En un mundo recuperándose del azote del Sindicato, lideres fuertes eran necesarios. Y gracias a ello es que la mujer de cabellos rojo fuego caminaba por los pasillos de la Casa Blanca en esos momentos.

Rose se encontraba en una reunión con su gabinete de Estado para discutir el presupuesto de la rama educativa y los servicios sociales cuando su asistente, Jazmín, entro apresurada y le dio las malas noticias: un escape en Belle Reve, el Agente encargado pedía una reunión inmediata. Tiempo de arribo, veintisiete minutos.

Dio la orden de preparar la sala principal y contactar a la Justice League, antes de continuar con la reunión y acortarla tanto como pudo.

El tak-tak-tak de sus tacones en el suelo atraía la atención de los trabajadores y los presentes. Sin embargo, era su expresión la que les incitaba a continuar con sus trabajos y no molestarla. La pobre de Jazmín apenas si podía seguirle el paso.

\- ¿Ambos ya llegaron? – pregunto mientras acomodaba su chaqueta en el camino. Su cabello, cortado casi al ras, se había desacomodado un poco en su apuro por dejar la sala y ahora su flequillo insistía en caer frente a sus ojos.

\- Así es señora, hace unos cinco minutos – contesto la rubia, pasando a su jefa un peine pequeño para arreglar su cabello, antes de acomodar las gafas de marco negro que se deslizaban por el puente de su nariz. – Ambos le están esperando en su oficina.

\- Bien. Por favor, libera mi agenda de hoy hasta nuevo aviso. Esto tomara un tiempo -anunció antes de entrar en la oficina Oval. Jazmín asintió y saco su teléfono, había muchas llamadas que hacer.

Su oficina se encontraba en el Ala Este y constaba de una habitación de forma oval en su ancho, con vista a uno de los jardines privados. La decoración era tan austera como la que su padre había tenido, siendo la única diferencia la presencia de un juego de dos sillones y una mesa de café a un costado para sostener visitas diplomáticas (o tomar una siesta luego de varias horas ininterrumpidas de papeleo).

Y como su asistente había dicho, ambos hombres se encontraban allí, lanzándose dagas entre ellos con los ojos.

No estaba sorprendida. Debieron de haber estado discutiendo desde la llegada. Luthor jamás admitiría una falla en un sistema de seguridad construido por él y Waller se negaba a aceptar que una falla de seguridad humana provenga del equipo que él mismo se había encargado de entrevistar, entrenar y supervisar.

\- Caballeros… bienvenidos. Espero que podamos resolver esto tan rápido como sea posible – sus padres siempre le enseñaron que, al dirigirse a alguien, si quería hacerse escuchar, debía hacerlo con la cabeza en alto y la voz firme. Eso si que les causo dolores de cabeza a ambos, y casi le da un infarto a su padre (cuando Ultraman y el Sindicato pusieron un blanco en su espalda).

\- Señora Presidenta – ambos hombres saludaron al unísono, solo para volver a su competencia de miradas. Esta sería una reunión larga.

\- ¿Qué sabemos? – preguntó deteniéndose frente a ambos. Su Padre se sentaría detrás del escritorio, pero ella no soportaba estar sentada lo cual hacia las reuniones una tortura la mayor parte del tiempo. Trabajaba mejor de pie.

\- Las medidas de seguridad no se activaron como se suponía que lo hicieran. Para cuando el personal de la superficie fue capaz de responder, las prisioneras y el infiltrado habían escapado hacía tiempo – explicó Waller de manera resumida, sin olvidar poner cierto enojo en sus palabras. Este solo aumento con lo siguiente que dijo. – El número de bajas es de 56. Posiblemente 60, contando a los agentes en condición crítica.

\- La Liga ya se encuentra en alerta máxima, junto con The Brotherhood of Justice. La Royal Flush Family*y está rastreando la nave que utilizaron. Y tengo a Morgana y a Dahiana* rastreando los grilletes de Red Raven. Solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que los encuentren – el traje de Luthor brillaba con cada movimiento, sin embargo, lo que más atraía la vista eran las arrugas que se habían formado en su frente y entrecejo. Muy pocas al costado de sus ojos.

\- Tiempo que probablemente no tenemos – murmuro por debajo de su aliento mientras cruzaba los brazos. Esta situación no le agrada en lo absoluto. Miró entonces hacia Waller, esperando respuestas. - ¿Qué puede decirme sobre los fugitivos?

Ojos marrones le observaron de vuelta. Si Amanda Waller era “The Wall”, entonces Marcus Waller era “The Sledgehamer”; donde ella era un objeto inamovible, él era una fuerza indetenible. Todo lo que se proponía lo cumplía, y arrasaba contra todo lo que se pusiera en su camino, siempre sin comprometer su moral.

De una maleta colocada al lado del escritorio, Waller sacó dos carpetas de archivos y se los entregó. Ambos contaban con numerosas páginas detallando los crímenes, los poderes conocidos, las fisonomías y las historias de ambas prisioneras. Demasiadas paginas para leerlas en una sola reunión. Algo que Waller sabía y estaba preparado de antemano.

\- Permítanme comenzar con la prisionera que Belle Reve contuvo primero- señalando a la foto de una joven de expresión dura, cabellos negros y ojos violetas, completando la imagen con una piel casi dorada. - **Blackfire** , aka Komand’r. La segunda heredera al trono del planeta Tamaran, hogar de una raza pacífica con un pasado guerrero. Como podrá adivinar, ella no compartía la visión pacifista de su planeta o de su familia… Así que, cuando se vieron en el camino de una guerra entre dos planetas vecinos, ella decidió arreglar las cosas con sus propias manos, a pesar de la decisión de su hermana (la reina, coronada después de la muerte de sus padres en el fuego cruzado) de llevar a cabo un tratado pacifico que asegurará la neutralidad de su planeta… Destruyó cientos de naves y mató a miles de soldados de ambos ejércitos antes de que pudieran apresarla. Fue sentenciada al exilio y, a los pocos años, terminó aquí en la tierra… The Brotherhood of Justice logro capturarla hace cuatro años a través de una emboscada e infiltrar a los Teen Tyrants con una de los suyos: Gemini, una meta-humana con habilidades de cambio de forma.

La siguiente foto era de una joven de tez demasiado pálida, ojos magentas y cabellos tirando a un rosa oscuro. Dos marcas rosas descansaban en sus pómulos. Su mirada tan penetrante que parecía querer salir de la imagen y atacar al observador por el simple hecho de posar sus ojos en ella.

\- **Red Raven** , aka Raquel Roth. De acuerdo con la información proporcionada por **Psimon** , ella es hija de un demonio interdimencional llamado Trigón y una humana, Angella Roth. Como puede suponer, la chica no fue concebida en la mejor de las circunstancias. Para empeorar las cosas, su madre fue atacada por un “vampiro” justo antes de dar a luz; Angella no sobrevivió, pero la bebé que nació apenas si era humana. Fue criada por monjes en un lugar entre dimensiones, quienes intentaron guiarla por el buen camino. No funciono: ella tenía mucho más parecido a su padre del que imaginaron y acabó destruyendo toda la dimensión antes de venir a la Tierra.

Una tercera carpeta le fue presentada, notablemente más ligera que las anteriores. En su interior había una foto borrosa tomada directamente de una cámara de seguridad donde se distinguía una figura humana vestida de negro y rojo, balanceando en una cuerda a través de edificios. La página principal solo tenía un nombre y datos incompletos. Las pocas que seguían eran los crímenes confirmados de esta persona.

\- **Talon** a.k.a. **Red Robin**. Temó que no hay mucha información sobre él. Al igual que su mentor, Owlman, el chico cuida de mantener su identidad secreta. Todo intento por parte de Psimon de obtener información sobre él de parte de los Teen Tyrants capturados ha sido infructuosa. Nuestra mejor fuente… eran esas dos, pero todos los intentos fallaron: la mente Tamaraneana maneja los recuerdos de forma tal que Psimon no fue capaz de avanzar a través de ellos por mucho tiempo, y Red Raven ha sido entrenada para manejar cada aspecto de su mente; la información que tenemos de ella fue todo lo que pudo conseguir antes de que lo expulsara violentamente de su cuerpo. Todo lo que sabemos es que Talon es el líder de los Tyrants, que tiene los medios para conseguir lo que quiere, y que es lo suficientemente despiadado como para eliminar a cualquiera que se atraviese en el camino.

Realmente eran un grupo colorido. Con esos antecedentes no existían dudas de cómo habían logrado controlar Jump City en cuestión de unas semanas, y mantenido la ciudad controlada durante más de un año por su cuenta. Tomando en cuenta el tiempo que le tomo a sus contrapartidas adultas en controlar todos los gobiernos alrededor del mundo, era más que impresionante y escalofriante su capacidad para ponerse en su nivel.

Rose se dejo apoyar contra el escritorio mientras dejaba las carpetas en las manos de Luthor. Podía sentir la presión acumulándose en su cabeza. Con razón su padre parecía haber conseguido casi todas sus canas durante su gobierno; el estrés se acumulaba en una curva ascendente sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos azules se levantaron de la mesa de café y se encontraron con los ojos claros del líder de la Justice League.

\- Que la Liga continúe con sus esfuerzos. Mantén al agente Waller al tanto de todo lo que averigües, y viceversa – sin un rastro que seguir y ninguna otra pista de su posible ubicación tenían que mantener un intercambio de información continuo entre ellos. No podían dejar que las cosas escalaran rápidamente. Debían atacar el problema al momento en que se presente.

\- Señora Presidente, no creo que eso sea necesario – intervino Luthor bastante confiado. Realmente no le sorprendía; desde antes de la reconstrucción de la Liga que el mayor creía estar en lo correcto con respeto a sus decisiones, confiando demasiado en su intelecto sin tomar en cuenta el factor humano. - La Justice League tiene todo bajo control.

\- Y con todo respeto, Luthor, se por hecho que la Liga no tiene suficientes miembros para eso. Sin contar que el agente Waller está familiarizado con el M.O. de los Tyrants. ¿No es así? – mantuvo su mirada firme en el calvo, dándole a entender que no aceptaría más quejas sobre sus decisiones. En cuatro años la Liga se había reconstruido a medida que más individuos con habilidades, y dispuestos a luchar para mantener el orden, salían a la luz; sin embargo, todavía quedaban demasiados super- criminales sueltos, y ellos simplemente no eran suficientes.

\- He estudiado los perfiles psicológicos de los Tyrants desde el momento en que se me asigno mi posición - aseguró Waller, obviamente molesto por la sugerencia de Luthor. El moreno le envió una dura mirada al mayor antes de mover sus ojos hacia ella, cayendo en una expresión más bien neutral. – Si me permite hipotetizar: les ha tomado tantos años llegar a Blackfire y Red Raven; dos de las cabeceras del equipo cuatro años atrás. A mi parecer, la única razón por la que no hemos escuchado nada en todos estos años debe de ser debido a que estaban esperando. Planeando y fortaleciéndose.

\- ¿Crees que haya alguna posibilidad de que liberen al Sindicato? – esa era la pregunta que le había molestado desde el aviso del escape de Belle Reve.

Rose estaba lista para volver a pararse en contra de ellos, pero no creía que la Nación estuviera lista para lidiar con el miedo y la destrucción que el regreso del Sindicato provocaría, como venganza o como mensaje. Verdaderamente, no esperaba con ansias el momento de darle a su padre las noticias o el cómo el Jefe de Seguridad reaccionará una vez reciba las noticias si es que no las había recibido ya. Al terminar esta reunión había tanto que hacer… debería pedirle a Jazmín que pre-ordene su almuerzo, y que compre un pastel de ese lugar que le gustaba (tenía que sacar algo bueno de algún lugar este día).

\- Honestamente, no – tan directo como siempre. Waller no tenía filtros al dirigirse a las personas; era tan honesto como un puñetazo en la cara. - Si no los han liberado hasta ahora, es más que seguro que no lo harán.

\- ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro? – por primera vez en toda la conversación, Luthor se escuchaba más curioso y analítico que orgulloso. Quizás había reconsiderado su posición frente a esta inminente amenaza de la que no conocía nada, o simplemente estaba recolectando información. Con Lex, quien sabía. Una de las ventajas de ser una de las mentes más brillantes del planeta.

\- Porque son orgullosos y jóvenes. Son una nueva generación y tienen algo que probar. Buscan enviar un mensaje, al mundo y a quienes les precedieron: somos mejores que ustedes y podemos triunfar donde ustedes fallaron - ¿y no era eso lo que todo hijo/alumno buscaba? Para ser honesta consigo misma, esa era una de las razones por las que se había candidateado: buscaba probar que podía hacerlo mejor que su padre… mejor que los lideres anteriores.

\- Hablas desde la experiencia ¿no es así? – el tono de Lex era ligeramente condescendiente y realmente hacia a Rose apretar su agarre en su ropa. La frase estaba dirigida directamente a Marcus, pero ella sentía que tenía la intención indirecta de abarcarles a ambos siendo que estaban en posiciones similares: intentando ser exitosos mientras cargaban detrás de ellos los legados de sus padres, sus éxitos tanto como sus fracasos.

Vio como los hombros del agente se tensaban y sus dientes se apretaban. Sus manos, colocadas a sus costados, se cerraron en puños hasta el punto en que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Rose entonces relajo su estancia y se colocó de forma que le permitiera intervenir si es que llegaba a darse una confrontación física en medio de su oficina (esas clases de defensa personal y boxeo no se desperdiciarían). Sin embargo, el de cabello negro simplemente tomo un profundo respiro y lo dejo salir tras unos segundos de manera lenta, relajando sus músculos y su postura.

\- Sí. Lo hago – fue lo único que dejo su boca, casi en un susurro.

Por varios segundos, nadie dijo nada y la tensión en el ambiente cayó sobre ellos con fuerza. Luthor, captando las consecuencias de sus palabras, dejo caer su estancia y masajeo el puente de su nariz. Ahora que lo veía bien, Rose podía notar cuan prominentes eran las bolsas debajo de sus ojos o cuan irritados se veían estos, o cuan pálida esta su cara. El mayor pareció dispuesto a disculparse, cosa que Rose no podía dejar que suceda debido a la posibilidad de que simplemente haga las cosas peores. Ya tendrían la oportunidad de hablarlo luego.

\- Es suficiente. Waller, enlista a las fuerzas y encárgate de asegurar que todos nuestros efectivos estén listos para responder de manera inmediata. Luthor, ten a toda la Liga y la Hermandad en sobre aviso – sin darles la oportunidad de intentar hacerla cambiar de parecer, Rose Wilson, Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, camino alrededor de su escritorio y tomo lugar en la amplia silla que se encontraba al otro lado. En ese lugar, antes que desencajar, ella se veía como una reina salida directamente de una pintura. Sus ojos azules, dominantes. Su expresión, determinada. Su voz, firme.  - Sea lo que sea que estén planeando, no podemos permitir que lo realicen.

 

* * *

 

**La luna, Antigua Base del Crime Syndicate. Enero 2017.**

 

Los soldados e ingenieros encargados de mantener el edificio construido en la superficie lunar por los supercriminales iniciaban su rutina semanal con su llegada a través de una de las naves especialmente diseñadas para entrar y salir de la atmosfera de manera constante: Las Jabalinas. Rediseñadas a partir de los planos incautados de la computadora de Owlman, están podían cargar 12 pasajeros y dos pilotos cotidianamente, unas seis personas más en caso de emergencia.

En esta ocasión, el nuevo cambio de turno venia con ordenes específicas de aumentar los protocolos de seguridad mediante la instalación de nuevo equipo creado por Luthor y perfeccionado por los laboratorios Cadmus, para prevenir intrusiones al sistema como las que habían sucedido unos días antes en Belle Reve y otras instalaciones de detención para supercriminales alrededor del mundo. Ninguna declaración oficial había sido por parte de los gobiernos, pero rumores hablaban de un nuevo jugador o jugadores parándose a ocupar el lugar que el Sindicato había dejado.

La nave redujo su velocidad una vez se hubo alineado con la entrada al hangar, cuyas puertas, por protocolo, solo permanecían abiertas por 5.37 minutos para permitir la entrada y salida simultanea de dos jabalinas. De esa forma ninguna nave ajena podía entrar en la edificación sin atraer la atención de todo el personal de seguridad; sin embargo, había una pequeña falla en este sistema: había una fracción de segundo en el que un objeto del tamaño de un hombre promedio podía entrar a través de un punto ciego en lado norte del hangar.

Fue gracias a esta falla que nadie capto al intruso de rojo que se escondía por las sombras del lugar.

La terminal más cercana al hangar una vez había funcionado como el centro de construcción de un arma capaz de destruir la tierra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora era utilizada como centro de reparaciones e inventario para la gran cantidad de maquinaria que se utilizaba para el mantenimiento de las instalaciones por lo que el lugar se veía con una presencia significativa de personal durante casi todo el día.

No importaba. Después de todo, lo que este intruso buscaba se escondía más adentro de la edificación.

En un área en desuso y prácticamente abandonada. Únicamente resguardada por una patrulla de dos hombres cada hora y media, lo que les daba tiempo para ir venir por el espacio antes de volver a iniciar su ronda. Ninguno vio venir las navajas que atravesaron sus espaldas, cortando a través de sus columnas dorsales y sus arterias, directamente a través de sus corazones y pulmones. El calor en las puntas de las 10 navajas evito que la sangre escapara al cauterizar las heridas de salida y, a los pocos segundos, las heridas de entrada mientras se retiraban de sus cuerpos. Tomándolos de sus uniformes, ignorando las manchas de sangre que dejaba en el cuello de sus chaquetas, los dejo caer en suelo lo más silenciosamente posible.

El operador de la computadora era un hombre de mediana edad, con cabello castaño, vestido exactamente igual que el resto de los ingenieros. Genérico y aburrido de pies a cabeza. Ni siquiera supo el momento en que el metal se cerró alrededor de su cuello con la fuerza suficiente como para romperle la columna. Aburrido.

**[El objetivo de nuestra misión aquí no es buscar diversión, Jacobo Reyes. Eso puede venir después].**

\- Lo sé, Khaji Le*. Eso no significa que no pueda quejarme – comentó el joven mientras veía como dos de los apéndices del escarabajo en su espalda se extendían hacia la consola y, de alguna forma que él no comprendía (y que no creía poder llegar a comprender sin importar cuanto intentara explicárselo su compañero), comenzaba a descargar toda la información almacenada en la computadora y en los sistemas del lugar y del gobierno.  

Luego de unos cuantos minutos observando como planos, mapas de otras tierras y documentos aparecer y desaparecer de la pantalla decidió utilizar el comunicador oculto en su oído, sabiendo que el escarabajo mantenía un “ojo” en sus alrededores, atento a cualquier molestia que podía presentarse mientras trabajan.

-Dime de nuevo, ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? – del otro lado de la línea pudo escuchar como el constante tiktiktik de las teclas de una computadora se detenía por unos segundos mientras la persona al otro lado dejaba escapar un suspiro. Una sonrisa divertida se pintó en sus labios cubiertos por la máscara de su armadura. El compañero en su espalda permanecía silencioso, probablemente rodando sus metafóricos ojos a su actitud.

- _Creí que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación-_ la voz del otro lado se escuchaba más cansada que molesta. El sonido constante de las teclas aumentando su velocidad, como el sonido de un metrónomo al que la pesa se la había movido (había un término allí que se refería a eso, recordaba que Marisa lo había mencionado una vez mientras se quejaba sobre su profesor de música).

**[“ _Allegro prestissimo con fuoco”_ es el termino al que te refieres].**

**_Gracias, querido._ **

A veces tener a alguien capaz de acceder a sus memorias cuando lo necesitaba era muy conveniente. Especialmente cuando podían revivir las mejores mientras él dormía, a veces cambiándolas como querían o repitiendo las mejores partes.

 _-_ Si, solo quería hacer un poco de conversación mientras esto se descarga – Jacobo por lo general era paciente, pero este tipo de trabajos siempre le aburría demasiado rápido. Preferiría estar leyendo un libro, viendo una película, jugando el último juego que compró o explotando algo por los aires. Simplemente no había la misma emoción en matar a alguien manteniendo el sigilo. - Explícame, porque era que no podías simplemente usar tu velocidad, _cariño_.

Escuchó como el sonido de las teclas se detenía. Podía imaginar con claridad como Thad se reclinaba en el sofá mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos verdes cansados por estar observando las pantallas de su computadora desde el desayuno. Ambos le habían insistido en que descansara unas horas después de almorzar, pero el terco había declinado sus intentos alegando el mantenimiento de su compañía y como “no podía dejársela a los imbéciles de la mesa directiva”, con el puchero más tierno que Jacobo había visto.

- _Aunque pueda pasar a otros mundos accediendo a la Speed-Force (cosa que teóricamente no se he comprobado aun), eso requeriría que corriera más rápido que la Luz al tiempo que debó vibrar mis moléculas a una velocidad que me permita utilizarla durante el suficiente tiempo para llegar al universo correcto (cosa que dependerá de si puedo reconocer el universo correcto en lo absoluto). Luego de lo cual tendría que vibrar lo suficientemente rápido como para salir de ella, solo para acostumbrar mi cuerpo a vibrar a una velocidad completamente diferente de la normal por un tiempo prolongado –_ escuchar a Thad hablar casi científicamente no debería gustarle tanto como lo hacía. Pero, siendo honesto, también le gustaba escucharlo cuando estaba medio dormido y sus palabras eran monosílabas, o cuando se frustraba y comenzaba a insultar con todo un diccionario que él no sabía que existía. _\- Hacer todo eso no solo consumiría demasiado tiempo, sino demasiada energía. Y eso es solo el proceso de ida. Todavía me quedaría recolectar la información necesaria y luego regresar a nuestro mundo. Con este dispositivo y con la información que Owlman recopilo sobre el multiverso, el trabajo será cien veces más sencillo._

**[El dispositivo está diseñado para crear una barrera alrededor del usuario capaz de soportar y adaptarse a las frecuencias vibratorias de otros universos por un tiempo indefinido. Luthor incluyo una redundancia que permite al usuario alejarse del dispositivo a grandes distancias sin sufrir efectos colaterales].**

Él asintió ante la explicación de las personas más inteligentes que conocía. Eso tenia sentido. Sin embargo, todavía no contestaba a su pregunta; quizás debió ser más especifico sobre su pregunta.

 _-_ Entendido, pero eso aun no responde el porque nosotros estamos haciendo esto - aun sabiendo que el otro sería incapaz de verlo, no pudo evitar gesticular con su mano, señalando hacia sí mismo y hacia la nada, levantando una ceja en cuestionamiento. No podía evitarlo. Él hablaba tanto con palabras como lo hacía con su cuerpo. - Tu eres rico y a nosotros no nos interesa el dinero en lo absoluto.

No era que le molestara llevar a cabo un trabajo para los Tyrants, era solo que había mejores formas de pasar su tiempo.

Una suave risa se escucho por el comunicador, junto al sonido de los cojines moviéndose por el cambio de peso. El sonido del teclado de la laptop no había vuelto a escucharse desde que habían comenzado la conversación. Lo contaba como una pequeña victoria.

- _Por que siento curiosidad por todo el concepto del multiverso, el viaje entre universos y demás. Me gustaría verlo por mí mismo si arriesgarme a desaparecer de la existencia –_ un largo bostezo se oyó en la línea antes de continuar. Podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. _\- Y ustedes pueden divertirse cuanto quieran en un mundo completamente diferente._

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono travieso del menor.

Todavía recordaba cómo se habían conocido y los meses que pasaron trabajado juntos. Al comienzo le había parecido un _chamaco_ bastante peculiar, entrando en su casa como si nada solo para hablarle sobre trabajo, sin inmutarse por los cuerpos en la mesa de la cocina. Luego de unos cuantos trabajos juntos se había dado cuenta de cuan _pendejo_ era realmente el rubio, siempre listo con la siguiente frase sarcástica o un comentario inteligente; le parecía divertido.

Y entonces sucedió; el Crime Syndicate cayó.

Ambos se encontraban en la base del Sindicato en Ultropolis (nombre más estúpido que había escuchado en su vida), mientras los cinco grandes estaban en ese “lugar secreto” en la Luna, terminando su arma de destrucción masiva. No se suponía que ellos supieran sobre su ubicación, pero a Khaji Le no le gustaba trabajar en equipo sin información suficiente y la seguridad del Sindicato no era tan buena como ellos creían; Inertia era literalmente un genio, así que bypass los programas y conseguir la información que quería no era un problema. A Jacobo no le interesaba lo que hicieran con esa arma, a pesar de que Khaji había estado planeando contramedidas desde el momento en que supo sobre ella, pero Thad no podía evitar mantener un ojo en las cabeceras de la organización. El _peque_ simplemente no confiaba en nadie. Fue gracias a ello que lo vieron todo: la pelea contra la Liga de la otra tierra, los verdaderos planes de su “jefe”, el final de la pelea y la entrada del gobierno.

En cuestión de segundos, el rubio paso de estar relativamente calmado a entrar en un completo estado de pánico, murmurando tan rápido que sus palabras casi eran zumbidos antes que un lenguaje. Lo que Khaji fue capaz de captar y traducir era… preocupante: “no puedo volver con él” “no volveré a esa casa” “no puedo”. Ellos no sabían que hacer, y por más de un minuto simplemente observaron como el menor comenzaba a sufrir de un ataque de pánico completo. Les tomo unos minutos traerlo de vuelta a la realidad, consiguiéndolo únicamente tras prometerle ayudarle en lo que sea que sucediera.

Grandes luceros verdes se posaron en los suyos, completamente aterrados. Por primera vez que lo conocía que el chico se veía de su edad, y eso no se sentía correcto. El único pedido que le hizo, viendo que no se encontraba en estado de hacerlo, fue que eliminara todo rastro de él del sistema. Y así lo hicieron, junto a todo lo que les concernía… excepto que no le dijeron que habían copiado todos los archivos (Khaji Le no podía dejar un suceso así sin respuesta). Lo que averiguo le hizo hervir la sangre.

Si Jacobo y Khaji habían _nacido_ (o en el caso de Khaji, evolucionado como Inteligencia Artificial) así, a Thad lo habían _vuelto_ así.

Y a Scarlet Scarab le llamaban monstruo.

**[Tus pensamientos han tomado una ruta innecesaria, Jacobo Reyes. Nos hicimos cargo de ese problema hace tres años, once días, trece horas y veintisiete minutos. Nos aseguramos que nadie vuelva a herir a Thad Thawne].**

**_Lo sé, corazón. Eso no evita que piense que quizás podríamos haber hecho algo más._ **

_-_ Realmente nos conoces bien, ¿no es así, _mi amor_? – murmuro por lo bajo con el tono más casual que pudo manejar. Al levantar la mirada, la descarga ya había terminado. Antes de que el Velocista pudiera procesar sus palabras, decidió cambiar el tema. - Tengo hambre ¿Qué te parece si recojo algo de comer de camino al departamento?

Bajo la mirada al cuerpo que descansaba a los pies de la consola. Les habían pedido explícitamente no dejar rastros. Así que el cañón de plasma que se formó en su mano fue específicamente diseñado para volver el cuerpo humano en cenizas; era interesante la cantidad de energía que se necesitaba para desintegrar la carne, huesos, sangre, órganos y ropas de un humano.

\- _Tengo ganas de comida picante y comida china… ¿Tú vas por México y yo por Hong Kong? –_ ante la mención de comida el humor de Thad se levantó considerablemente, como si hubiera conseguido su segundo aliento antes de caer dormido.

Retrocediendo en sus pasos, se encontró con los cuerpos que había dejado al entrar. Repitiendo el procedimiento, se apresuró a responder, ya más animado ante el prospecto de la cena.

\- Trato. Te veremos en casa en unas horas – dicho eso, tomo vuelo y, siguiendo las indicaciones de Khaji Le, salió de la instalación sin ser detectado.

Más tarde, el personal de limpieza encontraría un grupo de cenizas en el suelo del pasillo y asumiría que a alguien se le calló el cenicero. Nadie notaria la ausencia de tres trabajadores hasta 12 horas más tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Los rayos de esta Blackfire son azules debido a que son de una longitud de onda superior, más cercana a la frecuencia UV. Por eso es que los rayos de Blackfire y Starfire son tan diferentes en la serie (siendo los de Blackfire más fuertes).
> 
> *Royal Flush Family o Familia de la Escalera Real es la versión de Tierra-3 de Royal Flush Gang o la Pandilla de la Escalera Real. (creación mía).
> 
> * Morgana (de Camelot), es la opuesto de Morgaine de Le Fey. Dahiana es lo opuesto de Tala. Ambas son enemigas de la Liga de la Justicia y aparecieron en la serie JL y JLU.
> 
> * Khaji Le, mi designación headcanon para el escarabajo escarlata y verde. Dato curioso: a los Infiltradores del Alcance (o Reach) se les designa si o si con Khaji, mientras que a los Enforcers(o Ejecutadores) son designados con Djo.

**Author's Note:**

> * Aunque no se haya dicho nada canónicamente, en esta historia, Red Raven es parte vampiresa y demonio.
> 
> *El pasado de alguno de los personajes será explicado en el siguiente cápitulo.


End file.
